las tres rosas de cristal
by JEH KAMIJO-YAN
Summary: la muerte es el fin o solo el comienso de otra historia
1. Chapter 1

Las tres rosas de cristal

Prologo

En una oscura noche de invierno un hombre solo en un callejón lamentándose en silencio susurrando un nombre al viento que aduras penas se podría escuchar, no se podía distinguir entre las sombras aquel rostro devastado de aquella persona que trasmitía su sufrimiento y dolor sin necesidad de tocar o hablar con alguien. la duda es porque tiene ese gran sufrimiento.

La lluvia empieza a caer gravemente en esta devastada ciudad pero esta no hacer mover aquel hombre que su lamento se empieza a escuchar más y más lo cual hace que el nombre de aquella persona por la cual se escuchara. Era un lamento terrible que asía sufrir hasta la persona menos interesada entre mi terrible duda uno de sus desgarradores gritos me ase escuchar perfectamente las palabras que de su boca provenían las cuales se lamentaban por su amada perdida

Aquellas palabras eran- Hinata lo siento- aquellas palabras que se convertirían en una gran leyenda.

Capitulo i

La primer joya

Con lágrimas en los ojos y sin voz por tanto gritar me levante empezando a caminar asía aquel hospital donde la vería por última vez , recordando que esta estúpida mañana la ignore solo por una simple discusión sin sentido, para que en mi borrachera recibiera una llamada la cual me destrozaría.

Acelere el paso pues era de madrugada y pronto se la llevarían. Al llegar al hospital con temor miro a la enfermera del mostrador y le pregunto –la habitación de hinata hyuga-l

Aquella enfermera de cabello rosa me indico con su mano la habitación sin atreverse a mirarme o tan siquiera a hablarme. Al entrar no puedo evitar que escurran lágrimas de mis ojos era terrible ver a mi princesa con los ojos cerrados acostada en aquella camilla, era como una estatua de cristal casi transparente, fría y sin vida en ella, me desgarraba el alma aquel profundo dolor.

Mis fuerzas se avían ido de mi cuerpo uno podía parar de suspirar, inclinándome asía ella bese aquella piel suave y blanca para terminar susurrándole al hondo –te amo lo siento -todo fue mi culpa

Al acabar esas palabras entro un doctor decrepito con una mirada profunda que alejaba al que la viera interrumpiendo aquel momento diciendo –ya es tiempo-

La volví a besar al mismo tiempo que la tapaba con una sábana vieja y arrugada para que se la llevaran. Sin poder evitar grite como si fueran mis últimas palabras en este mundo – ¡te amo Hinata!-

Al salir del hospital solo quería huir de ai para olvidar lo sucedido aunque sabría que eso no pasaría regrese aquel olvidado callejón subí a mi auto golpeando el volante como si el tuviera la culpa pero no era así el que la tenía era yo.

Arranque y fui por otra calle para no pasar por aquel hospital perdido por ese gran dolor no me di cuenta que el semáforo estaba en rojo hasta recibir el impacto de otro auto, el cuál hiso que el mi rodara pero eso no me intereso solo pensaba la forma en que pudiera regresar a Hinata. Aquel impacto hiso que terminara golpeándome con el volante dejándome inconsciente "eso creía yo".

Al despertar me encontré tapado por una sabana la cual no me podía quitar pues mi cuerpo no respondía intente gritar pero solo resonaba en mi cabeza ese intento de pedir auxilio. ¿Acaso avía muerto? Y si era así porque no avía ido al cielo o al infierno donde me tocara pero estaba hay.

Ala media hora de estar allí escuche una voz diciendo –tenemos uno nuevo-al mismo tiempo de hacer esto me jalo para que me para y así lo hice al hacer eso quede petrificado viendo mi cuerpo recostado en un cuarto de morgue a lo que aquel anciano que me levanto me dijo

-eso es normal para nosotros lo muertos-

-¡que!- proteste

-si no te acuerdas como sucedió – me pregunto

Sin contestar y sin reprochar el hecho de que hubiera muerto le pregunte - ¿pero porque sigo aquí? –el riendo solo dijo -nadie lo sabe –solo sabemos que la sensual enfermera de pelo rosa viene a ponernos su carta y por cierto contigo ya se tardó-

Acabando de decir eso ella iba entrando la enfermera del mostrador del hospital donde murió Hinata aquel anciano pervertido después de todo decía la verdad, ella tomo de su bolso una carta tipo bakugan con una figura en ella poniéndola sobre mi cuerpo diciendo –sal jema de los inmortales- pero nada sucedió lo cual me hiso preguntarle aquel anciano –que es esa jema- a lo que contesto –luego te lo diré porque esa gran leyenda aún no tiene final, por cierto soy Jiraya –


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo ii

La corona de los reyes (el gran ejercito)

Han pasado diez años ya de la muerte de Hinata y aunque las cosas no han cambiado mucho, al menos ya podría decir que estoy vivo eso parece pues no envejezco y aunque me apuñalen no puedo morir. También he descubierto que no solo los resucitados existen en este mundo y que ni en tu propia sombra ay que confiar

"te lo digo Naruto esta es una guerra que esta alas espaldas del mundo pero muy pronto eso cambiara asiendo que el poder de las tres rosas sea usado tanto para el bien como para el mal y tu tendrás que escoger al bando que pertenecerás"

Esas palabras no las puedo olvidar son las palabras de aquel que me resucito Itachi Uchiha el poseedor de la segunda rosa la de la vida.

-que ase capitán- dijo Sasuke interrumpiendo

–Nada solo escribía lo acontecido en mi bitácora-

-y para que si la guerra todo lo acabara-respondiéndome con un tono de que usted sabe que es verdad

Riendo le dije -no Sasuke, esto aún no acaba somos la escuadrón de los desterrados y nuestro deber es hacer que la humanidad sobreviva para que puedan leer este maldito cuaderno que todos los días escribo-

Sin darle tiempo de contestar recibimos un ataque enemigo eran nahuales sorprendente mente eso no nos atemorizo ya tan acostumbrados nos lanzamos a la batalla a diferencia nuestra ellos eran bestias sin control con fuerza bruta sin posibilidades de usar el poder de una de las tres rosas de cristal. Sin preocupación por mi escuadrón me dirigí asía el alfa una bestia enorme parecida un perro con la tonalidad de un pelaje negro azulado, dientes más afilados que una lanza, tatuajes de marcas oscuras en su piel y sobre todo unos ojos rojos atemorizantes

-un insecto como tú me va a derrotar-dijo con un tono burlón pues era uno de los pocos que podía hablar

-te voy hacer pedazos- le conteste gritando y sin darle oportunidad de tan siquiera moverse le arranque la cabeza con una sola patada con un poco de chacra en ella para terminar por destruirlo invocando ala rosa que yo pertenezco la primera la rosa de sangre

-espectro rojo- grite asiendo que en mis manos se formara una esfera roja con destellos negros en ella los cuales parecían electricidad, dirigiéndome asía aquel cuerpo a una gran velocidad lo ataque con aquel poder asiendo que el impacto destruyera medio bosque en el que nos aviamos escondido.

-está bien capitán- me pregunto Sasuke preocupado

-sí, y las tropas como están-

-no tenemos ninguna baja señor- contesto algo preocupado

-reúne a todos tengo que decir algo importante- sabía que pude haberlos dañado con aquel poder y necesitaba disculparme.

Todos se concentraron en los restos de nuestro cuartel y sin saber que decir comencé mi discurso

-sé que como su capitán debó protegerlos y también sé que en este cuerpo no yo solo habito y eso es un gran riesgo para todos, no me queda más que pedirles una disculpa esperando que lo comprendan, al que no lo haga se puede retiran cuando quiera-me sorprendió ver aquel ejercito tan callado como dudando si permanecer a mi lado o no de repente alguien grito –siempre seguiremos a su lado capitán- era Gara, a eso le siguió el grito de todo mi escuadrón –desterrados desde nuestra muerte-.

Proseguimos asía nuestro destino dos cazadores se adelantaron para conocer el punto de encuentro con la legión oscura para hacer el pacto de tregua así poder unirnos para derrotar a óbito y a la corona de los reyes el grupo de vestías a su cargo con el poder de dos rosas de cristal cada integrante, todos sabíamos que en esta guerra moriríamos otra vez aunque fura grande nuestro grupo con resucitados, nahuales, faunos y muy pronto brujas la mayoría del grupo era de nivel 2 y los más fuerte incluyéndome hay llegábamos a un nivel 5 que era insuficiente para aquella batalla.

Son las tres de la madrugada y hemos llegado

-señor todo normal al parecer desolado-dijo Sasuke informándome de la situación

Todo estaba en silencio hasta que se apareció una hermosa mujer envuelta en llamas diciendo –es la hora de asesinar al heredero de la última joya – sin dar tiempo de razonar aquel comentario un ejército entero de brujas nos rodio era una emboscada dirigida por el tercero al mando de "la corona del rey" era Kakashi un poseedor del sharingan(los ojos del alma que eran el portal del poder del inframundo donde nacieron loas diez bestias legendarias) otra batalla comenzó pero esta bes no tendremos la misma suerte aquel sujeto me ataco y sin poder esquivarlo recibí un golpe en el rostro que me hiso volar de ahí sin duda este sería el fin mi escuadrón era acabado con facilidad , tratándome de levantar Kakashi se apareció ante mí con rabia e ira lo intente atacar con mi ataque más fuerte -pétalos de sangre- (un poder enorme en una lluvia de pétalos rojos atraídos asía mi puño para golpear a mi rival) a la hora de golpearlo Kakashi logro repeler aquel golpe con tan solo una mano al mismo tiempo que uno de sus poderes se formaba en su mano una estrella luminosa de color azul mientras que nuestro alrededor se llenaba de oscuridad –rosa de los vientos- pronuncio ese era el nombre de aquel ataque con el cual atravesó mi cuerpo a la mitad pronunciando –eres una vil escoria que ya no le causara más problemas al jefe óbito- sentí su mano adentro de mi escurriendo mi sangre en ella cuando la saco caí al suelo pero algo sorprendente sucedió un poderoso chacra oscuro cubrió aquella herida.


End file.
